Extraño tus ojos tu pelo y tu aroma querido Genda
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: Advertencia: Lemmon. Sakuma extraña a Genda a mas no poder, pero por culpa del FFI, Genda lo odia y no quiere saber nada de el. ¿Sakuma sera capaz aguantar las ganas de no verlo?


P.O.V de Sakuma

Cuando me uní a Inazuma Japón nunca pensé que me alejaría de aquella persona que tanto amaba…vale ahora estoy con Kido aunque el sea mi mejor amigo necesito estar cerca de esa persona…pero al parecer el me odia desde que fui elegido para representar a Japón en el F.F.I mientras que a ti no y desde ese entonces nos hemos distanciado poco a poco a tal punto en cuando yo iba a abordar el avión para irnos a la isla donde se llevaría acabo el torneo F.F.I el no estaba presente tan siquiera para decir…Adiós.

Ahora mismo te extraño, extraño tu voz, tus ojos, incluso tus chistes malos de pingüinos que me hacían enojar…y como tratabas de arreglar las cosas-sonríe- pero ahora estas lejos…mi amor…mi Genda

Fin del P.O.V de Sakuma

Sakuma se despertó, sentía un vacio en su pecho le faltaba algo y sabia lo que era, la presencia de la persona que tanto amaba…pero al parecer lo odiaba. Tocaron la puerta.

-Sakuma ¿estas despierto?-dijo una voz familiar detrás de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa Kidou-dice sentándose en la cama

Kidou pasa a la habitación ve a su amigo acerca una silla a lado de la cama, se sienta, por unos segundos el silencio domina hasta que el pelicafé inicia la conversación.

-y ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?-pregunto preocupado

-ya esta mejor…si sigo así estaré en el siguiente partido-

-me alegro-dice mientras se quita los gogles mostrando sus ojos rojos.

-No has tenido contacto con el verdad…-dice entristecido

-no, ni mensajes, ni llamadas, ni cartas-

-En verdad piensa ya no dirigirnos la palabra-dice mientras esta apunto de llorar

-no lo se…tu lo amas ¿no es así? –

-a si es y me duele el simple hecho de pensar que el me odie-

-te entiendo-le sonríe para tratar de animarlo, Sakuma le corresponde sonriendo falsamente, siguen hablando de nuevas técnicas, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo se despidieron ya que el peliplata se tenia que vestir.

Cuando llego al comedor se dio cuenta que Kidou no andaba con Fudou.

-¿y Fudou?-pregunto Sakuma viendo el asiento donde acostumbraba a estar el mencionado

-tuvo que salir pero no dijo a donde-

-de seguro se fue con su "novia"-haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-cl…claro que no-dijo un poco molesto

-je, je-rio en forma de triunfo-claro que no fue con su "novia" si ella esta aquí presente jeje –ríe

Kido se le queda mirando al peliplata el cual toma esa mirado como un "cállate quieres ¬¬" lo cual hacen que unas gotitas de su cabeza

Mientras tanto Fudo estaba recibiendo a alguien en el aeropuerto

-mira…a quien se le acurre aparecer-dice Fudo viendo a la persona que estaba esperando-como sea vámonos para que lleguemos antes del desayuno.

El joven solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Media hora mas tarde, en el comedor hace presencia Fudo el cual toma su lugar de siempre a lado de Kido, el cual se alegro al ver su presencia

-Y ¿a donde fuiste?-dice Kido

-a traer un regalo-dice sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¿y para quien?-dice un poco molesto

-para a ti y Sakuma pero mas específicamente a Sakuma-dice mientras se mete un bocado a la boca y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Sakuma y Kido se miraron sorprendidos.

-"¿por qué Fudou se preocuparía por darnos un regalo a Kido y a mí y mas a mi?"- dijo Sakuma en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Fudou termino de desayunar los tres se retiraron, Sakuma fue a su habitación, ya que el tenia que descansar.

Mientras que Kidou y Fudou al entrenamiento pero antes de eso hicieron una parada en un pasillo no tan transcurrido encarcelando en contra la pared a Kidou.

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces?-dice nervioso

-no me digas que no te molesto por que le traje un regalo a Sakuma y a ti no- dice con su típica sonrisa de demonio

-bueno…yo…-mira hacia otro lado

- sabes que tu eres al único que amo ¿por qué te preocupas por eso?-le quita los gogles para ver sus hermosos ojos rojos.

-porque a mi nunca me regalas nada y pues…-no pudo terminar es frase ya que los labios de Fudo habían sellado los suyos. Para Fudou eso era una era un droga y para Kido un manjar. Fudo profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua a la cavidad bocal del ojirojo.

-¡Kidou! ¡Fudou! ¡¿Dónde están?!-dijo un voz familiar

Los dos amantes se separaron de inmediato (o si oigan no se ustedes pero a mi me harta no poder pensar en otra forma de que se separen de un beso que no sea por el oxigeno perdón por esto) Kazemaru aprecio en el pasillo donde se encontraban esos dos.

-¿qué están haciendo?-dice mientras los mira raro

-nada que te importe emo afeminado-le da sus gogles a Kido y le susurra- esta noche lo continuamos-diciendo esto sale del pasillo para al campo de futbol.

-¿qué le pasa?...no lo dije para que se molestara-

-descuida ya se le pasara-se pone sus gogles-vámonos ya

Mientras tanto Sakuma llego a su habitación y cuando entro se encontró con un pingüino de gran tamaño color rojo, cierra la puerta y va directo al pingüino para abrazarlo.

De repente siente que alguien esta parado en la puerta…

-¿qué le dijo un pingüino a otro pingüino?-dijo un ojiazul*

-Genda – se voltea y lo abraza-te extrañe-empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- pensé que me odiabas-

-por que debería odiarte si tu eres una persona muy importante para mi-dice abrazándolo

-es que como tu ya no me hablabas desde que me escogieron para participar en el F.F.I yo…- las lagrimas de sus ojos no pudieron contenerse.

El ojiazul lo entiende deshace el abrazo y le limpia las lágrimas.

-Fui un tonto me separe de ti para que tú te concentraras en tus entrenamientos…pero en vez de eso te hice una gran preocupación-dice mirándolo a los ojos-perdóname-dijo volviendo a abrazar al pelipalta

-no hay nada que perdonar…mi querido Genda-dice el peliplata sin pensar

Mientras Genda al escuchar esas palabras se queda impactado desase el abrazo, Sakuma también recapacito de lo que había dicho bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-dijo Genda viéndolo seriamente

El peliplata sabía que no había forma de ocultar lo que había dicho termino por dejarse caer en sus rodillas al suelo aun con la mirada baja y temblando

-yo…yo no…estaba pensando solo…-sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin dejar de temblar.

Genda se agacho a la altura del otro y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-claramente escuche "mi querido Genda" mi querido Sakuma-susurrándole en el oído

Acaso tu…-no pudo terminar aquellas palabras ya que sus labios fueron sellados en un beso sencillo.

-te amo mi querido Sakuma y no sabes cuánto-mirándolo al ojo fijamente**

-Genda…yo también pero no me atrevía a decírtelo ya que tenía miedo de que te alejaras más de mí-los dos sonríen

-bueno no me has dicho ¿qué le dijo un pingüino a otro pingüino?- se separa un poco

-no se –dice inclinando la cabeza

-tengo frío-dice sonriente cruzando los brazos con las típicas estrellitas de victoria en un anime, el peliplata solo lo miro con cara de odio y con muchas venitas de odio y miro hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrado.

-¿qué no te gusto mi chiste?-mirándolo

-¡NO!, tus chistes de pingüinos siempre son malos- se levanta acomoda al pingüino en la cama y se acuesta dándole la espalda al ojiazul, el cual solo sonríe se acerca a la cama y le besa la mejilla al peliplata haciendo que este se sonroje.

-Al menos te gusto mi regalo-

-¿eh? ¿Es tuyo? Pensé que era de Fudou-dice volteándose para verlo

-claro que no…el me ayudo a traerlo hasta aquí-

-"ah entonces ya entendí sus palabras"-dice en sus pensamientos y sonríe

El ojiazul no se resistió más y se abalanzo encima de su amado haciendo que este se sonroje a más no poder.

-Ge…Genda ¿Qué haces?-die desviando su mirada otro lado

-Algo que te va agradar y recordaras toda tu vida-dice mientras se dirige al cuello del moreno

-no para- dice tratando de alejarlo pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles

-vamos, vamos seré gentil-dice esto y beso al peliplata pero esta vez lo profundiza metiendo su lengua en la boca de su amado el cual no pone resistencia alguna, sus lenguas parecen estar en una interminable danza y aun que los dos se separaron por falta de oxigeno ellos querían continuar con ese beso.

Genda no soporto más el calor que sentía y se quito la chaqueta y playera que traía puestos, este vio que su amado también se moría de calor así que le quito la chamarra, la playera y los pantalones dejándolo solo con los bóxers, el ojiazul no perdió el tiempo y empezó a morder y lamer su fino y delicado cuello lo cual hizo que el peliplata diera pequeños suspiros fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los pezones del susodicho los cuales lame y muerde hasta dejarlos duros cuando llego a su dorso dejo pequeñas marcas mientras con una mano acariciaba sobre el bóxer el miembro de su amado asiendo que este empezara a gemir y sintiera un placer inexplicable.

Cuando le quito el bóxer para por unos segundos para contemplar el cuerpo de su amado el cual tenía una débil capa de sudor

-¿qu-que no pi-piensas seguir?-dijo agitante el peliplata

-pensé que querías que parara-dice acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del peliplata

Sakuma no lo soporto más y abrazo al ojiazul del cuello haciendo que sus labios se junten así mismo con sus piernas abrazo de sus caderas haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten más.

Después del beso el ojiazul le da tres dedos al peliplata para que los humedeciera el cual sin reproche alguno los introduzca a la boca hasta dejarlos bien humectados, el ojiazul los dirigió a la entrado del peli plata cuando metió el primero y el segundo, Sakuma evito el gemido de dolor, pero cuando introdujo el tercero no lo pudo evitar.

-ahg du…duele-con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿quieres que pare?- a punto de sacarlos

-no qui-quiero que con-continúes quiero que m-me hagas tuyo aun-aunque eso me du-duela-dijo agitado el peliplata-además el amor…duele ¿no?-

-si ese es tu deseo lo cumpliré-retira los dedos y me te su miembro en la entrada del joven peliplata el cual grita del dolor, Genda para que se acostumbre después de unos segundos este mueve sus caderas en señal de que puede seguir empieza lento y suave.

-ma-más…por…por favor…-dijo el peliplata entre gemidos

El ojiazul obedece las órdenes de su uke empezó a embestirlo rápido y fuerte, los dos sentían que estaban en la gloria absoluta el cuarto estaba lleno de gemidos de placer después de unos minutos sintieron que estaba llegando el clímax

-Genda….yo….me voy…a correr….-

-yo también…vamos corrámonos juntos- y así fue solos dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo si acaso por una diferencia de segundos pero eso no importaba ya que los dos estaban juntos, el ojiazul se recostó a lado del peliplata

-te amo Sakuma nunca lo olvides-dice abrazándolo protectoramente

-yo también mi querido Genda-dice acorrucándose en el pecho de su amado después de eso los dos quedan profundamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta había dos personas recargadas en la orilla de esta, que habían escuchado todo

-ves te dije que era más de Sakuma que tuyo Kido-

-si ya lo sé aun así espero verlo mañana- los dos se miran y se sonríen se incorporan y salen del pasillo…

* * *

*a según yo los ojos de Genda son azules aclaro

**se que suena discriminatorio, pero ósea Hello tiene un parche

Bueno espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer.

Nos leemos

Saludos y cuídense.


End file.
